Season Seven
07.01: Burnin' Down the House - September 19, 1995 Joe and Helen return from their honeymoon in Jamaica to discover that their house burned down. Joe tries to find the root cause, but he soon learns it was Brian while having sex with Casey. Meanwhile, Antonio hopes for one more shot at winning Casey's heart. 07.21: Burnin' Down the House 2 - September 26, 1995 While digging through the remains of Helen's home, Brian discovers the old suitcase their father left them and tries to use it to make up with Joe. Joe resists until he is visited by the ghost of his father, who uses reverse psychology to make peace with Brian. Meanwhile, Helen has her own method of revenge on Casey, and Antonio exacts his revenge on Casey and Brian. 07.03: Death Becomes Him - October 10, 1995 Joe and Brian are chartered to fly to Miami, where the richest man in Nantucket has died, and the two enjoy a night of partying. When a buzzed Joe picks up the wrong dead body to deliver to a funeral, he must become the replacement corpse, where he overhears shocking evidence of the actual cause of death. 07.04: The Person Formerly Known as Lowell - October 31, 1995 When Lowell witnesses a mob hit, he must decide whether or not to enter the Witness Protection Program, struggling with the issue of leaving his friends behind forever versus letting a guilty man run free and hurt again should Lowell not testify in court. 07.05: Hooker, Line, and Sinker - November 7, 1995 Joe and Brian set up Antonio with a fabulous woman, only to then realize she is a call girl. When Casey shows drawing talent, Roy shows her a manuscript to a children's book he wrote, asking if she would illustrate it. 07.06: She's Gotta Have It - November 14, 1995 Helen goes on a wild shopping spree with her insurance check to cover the loss of her house. 07.07: So Long, Frank Lloyd Wrong - November 21, 1995 Joe and Helen engage a famous architect to build their new home. Meanwhile, Brian must find out why Bud Bronski, Lowell's replacement, is having bad flashbacks of his days in the USMC. 07.08: When a Man Loves a Donut - November 28, 1995 Brian feels left out now that Joe's married and starts to overeat. Meanwhile, Casey applies for a job, and Antonio buys a valuable but painful pair of shoes. 07.09: The Big Sleep - December 12, 1995 After fighting with Helen over the plans for the new house, Joe dreams that he and Helen are in a plane crash. 07.10: Twas the Heist Before Christmas - December 19, 1995 Joe and Helen throw a Christmas party that everyone wants to leave. 07.11: Honey, We Broke the Kid - January 2, 1996 While baby-sitting the daughter of friends, Joe and Helen use the child to experiment on as pretend parents, but the girl actually bonds more with Brian and Casey. 07.12: B.S. I Love You - January 9, 1996 Joe and Brian reunite with whom they think is their grandpa, but is actually an old roommate of their dad's from the mental hospital. Meanwhile, Antonio throws away a chain letter as superstitious garbage and bad fortune follows. 07.13: Sons and Lovers - January 16, 1996 '' Roy is celebrating his birthday, and Helen invites R.J. Biggins, who has recently finished law school. Roy seems glad to see R.J., but R.J. does not mention he also brought his life partner. Meanwhile, Joe becomes frustrated in his attempts to win Helen a stuffed bear from the Claw machine. '''07.14: Bye, George' - January 30, 1996 Fay plans to marry a man she met on a cruise until she finds out his first name is actually George. Meanwhile, Joe gets sick and expects Helen to take care of him. 07.15: The Team Player - February 6, 1996 '' When Antonio runs the ticket desk for Joe and Brian, a star from the Boston Bruins misses his flight due to being late and Antonio selling the empty seat to a woman with a stand-by ticket, leading a huge public relations disaster when the Bruins lose in his absence. '''07.16: Love at First Flight' - February 13, 1996 Brian falls in love with a woman who's just about to get married. Meanwhile, Roy acts like he is going out with Edna so that Antonio falls back in love with Edna. 07.17: Lynch Party - February 20, 1996 Helen reveals she never got the chance to inform Davis Lynch the wedding was off, as he comes back to Nantucket thinking he's about to marry Helen. 07.18: One Flew Over the Cooper's Nest - February 27, 1996 Sandy Cooper is back in town and Joe tries, yet again, to prove to Helen just how nuts she is. But it is he who ends up in the psychologist's chair. Subplot: Roy, Fay, Antonio and Casey fear that the tuna they had for lunch may be tainted. 07.19: Driving Mr. DeCarlo - March 12, 1996 Antonio starts driving around a man everyone thinks is connected to the mob. 07.20: A Tale of Two Sister Cities - March 26, 1996 Casey is in danger of losing her job, so she tries to create a sister city for Nantucket. Meanwhile, Brian unknowingly slept with the wife of the leader of Kiranon, and Joe is becoming increasingly angry with other men who pay attention to Helen. 07.21: What About Larry? - April 9, 1996 Joe and Helen's new contractor ends's up crashing at their place because his wife leaves him. 07.22: The Lady Vanishes - April 23, 1996 Antonio goes on a quest looking for this woman he met in the terminal. 07.23: Life Could Be a Dream - April 30, 1996 When the gang opens up a time capsule they buried 20 years ago, they imagine what their lives would've been like. 07.24: The Lyin' King - May 7, 1996 Joe feels awful about lying to Helen about going to help out at an old age home, when he's actually going to see an old girlfriend at a strip club. 07.25: Love Overboard - May 14, 1996 Casey's ex-husband, Stuart Davenport, shows up with news that he is bankrupt. Roy teaches Antonio how to dance, and they enter a contest on a cruise ship. 07.26: Grouses, Houses, and Bickering Spouses - May 21, 1996 When celebrating their departure from living in the same house as Brian and Casey, Joe and Helen accidentally burn their old house down. Category: Seasons Category: Season Seven